


Riding a cute reindeer

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Needs a Hug, Park Chanyeol Smut, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are invited to a Christmas party where they all have to wear themed costumes.Baekhyun thinks that those clothes are too nice to be worn just during the party and winter nights are long and dark.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my Christmas gift for you, i hope you will like it and thank you for reading it!💗  
> Please remember that Eglish is not my first language and if you want to follow me on twitter this is my account: https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon

“ Promise me you won’t laugh, ok?” asked his boyfriend from the room. 

“ Come on Chanyeol, I promise it! Don’t worry, it’s just a little party, who cares. I’m sure it’s not that bad!” 

Their friend organized a Christmas party and when he said “ Wear Christmas clothes” they just thought that he meant those awkward but also funny jumpers with snowmen and snowflakes on, Chanyeol even already bought one that played Jingle Bells if you touched the reindeer’s nose, but that was not what Sehun wanted. 

What their friend meant was real Christmas costumes. 

“ Santa Klaus, elves, snowmen, reindeers, I don't want them on your cringe sweaters, I want you to be them!” explained Sehun. 

Chanyeol immediately changed his idea about joining the party when he understood that, and he had to admit that he was tempted to propose to his boyfriend to spend the evening at home together, maybe watching a Christmas movie while cuddling each other, but then he also thought that it could have been fun and since during the year they had few occasions to be all together, they couldn’t miss it. 

He decided he would have used the Santa Klaus costume that he bought years before when he went to do a charity show in a dogs’ shelter to raise money for it, while Chanyeol went to buy something that same afternoon. A costume that he still hadn’t seen, since his boyfriend was in their room and didn’t want to come out. 

“ Chanyeol, we’re going to be late, do you have problems with the costume?” 

Finally, the door opened and his boyfriend came out. 

“ No, it’s just….awkward” he shyly said. 

He was wearing a red costume, and he could almost look like Santa Klaus, if it wasn’t for the reindeer headband on his head and the red-painted nose, he could also see some freckles on his cheeks. 

“ You look…”

“ Awkward and ridiculous, I know”

“ So cute!” he exclaimed pulling him into his arms. 

“ Chanyeol you’re so cute that I want to devour you!”

“ In a cute or sexual way?”

He kissed him. 

“ Hey, be careful not to ruin the makeup!” 

“ Let’s go, you’re the cutest boyfriend ever!”

At the party, there were more people than he expected and everyone complimented Chanyeol’s outfit. 

“ I’m starting to be jealous, you know, but I’m happy everyone can see how cute my boyfriend is” he exclaimed, kissing him. 

After few hours of drinks and wild dances, Chanyeol’s makeup on his face was fading away, his hair was a fluffy mess, while he just took the white turtle neck shirt he was wearing under the red jacket off, that place was too hot. 

“ Are you naked under the jacket?” noticed Chanyeol, touching his exposed chest. 

He pulled him closer so he could whisper into his ear. 

“ I am”

“ So the reindeer and the slutty Santa Klaus, are you having fun?” suddenly asked Sehun, reaching them with some dancing moves. 

“ Slutty Santa Klaus? You’re nice as always and yes, we’re having a lot of fun” he answered. 

For the rest of the night, he kept feeling Chanyeol’s eyes on him, and he had to admit that he liked it. He fell for Chanyeol’s eyes the first moment he met him. 

He loved how he always looked around, with a curious gaze, like kids in a candy shop, but the thing he loved the most was how he looked at him. He could see what Chanyeol felt for him just by looking at his eyes, the way he looked at him made him feel special, loved and wanted and this had never changed. 

Years could pass but the way Chanyeol looked at him was always the same and he loved him for that. 

“ Hey, cute boy, i saw you keep staring at him” he exclaimed, making the other laugh. 

“ Yeah, it’s hard not to look at you, I wondered, do you perhaps have a boyfriend?” 

“ Yes, the cutest one!”

“ He’s very lucky then”

He kissed him. 

“ If you keep looking at me like that, you’ll be lucky too tonight!”

He felt Chanyeol’s arm around his waist, pulling him toward him, till their bodies touched. 

“ Won’t your boyfriend be jealous?” 

“ Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure my boyfriend will have a lot of fun!” 

With that promise, they left the party. 


	2. Chapter two

As soon as they closed the door of their apartment behind them, Chanyeol’s hands were already over him, trying to untie the red Santa Klaus jacket.

“ No wait” he whispered, with his lips still on Chanyeol’s mouth. 

“ I have an idea, do you trust me?” 

Chanyeol nodded, shyly biting his lower lip. 

“ It’s just a pity that we don’t have a leash, but I’ll make it work” he said, smirking, while softly touching Chanyeol’s neck. 

“ W-what?”

“ As if you wouldn’t like it” he said, winking at him. 

“ Now, would you take your clothes off for me? I want you to just wear your underwear and that cute headband” he said, before leaving the bedroom. 

“ Wait, where are you going?”

“ I’ll be right back, you do what i said and wait for me on the bed!” he shouted from the other room. 

When he went back and saw his boyfriend, half-naked, on their bed, he almost let the Christmas lights he had in his hands fall. 

“ You’re so breathtaking!” he exclaimed. 

“ Wait, are those the lights that were on the tree? Baekhyun, it took me hours to decorate it!”

“ I know, sorry, I swear I will put them back on the tree once I’m done with you, don’t worry!” 

“ Now, give me your hands” he asked and Chanyeol didn’t waste time. 

“ Is this ok? Does it hurt?” he asked, while he was tying first one hand, then the other, at the headboard with the Christmas lights

“ Yes, don’t worry.”

Once he was done, he admired his work. 

“ Like what you see?” asked Chanyeol, teasing him. 

“ Oh yes, a lot, and i think you’re enjoying it too” he exclaimed with a smirk while looking at the other’s boner. 

He crawled between his legs till their faces were close. 

“ I’m going to ride you now, wearing this Santa Klaus jacket, while you are tied up to a bed with Christmas lights and you have reindeer makeup on your pretty face” 

“ That sounds good to me!” 

“ You feel so good” moaned Chanyeol, while he was slowly sitting on his cock. 

He took it in slowly, he loved feeling his cock stretching him, he loved feeling him going inside while Chanyeol’s mouth was sucking on his neck. 

When he took it whole, when he finally felt him deep inside him, they both moaned. 

“ Fuck, i want to touch you Baekhyun, untie my hands, I want to touch you!” he whined, while he started to move his hips. 

He kissed him. 

“ You can’t, you can just look at me while I fuck myself on your cock and I touch myself”

He brought his hand to Chanyeol’s mouth, opening it with his fingers, then he put them inside it. 

“ Suck them” 

Feeling Chanyeol’s tongue on his skin made him shiver for the pleasure and he had to slow the rhythm down before he cum. 

“ Good boy” he exclaimed, pulling his fingers out from his mouth, bringing them now on his cock. 

He started to touch himself, with slow movements. He knew Chanyeol was going crazy, he knew how much he wanted to replace his hand with his. 

“ It feels so good, Chanyeol” he moaned. 

He kept jerking himself off while Chanyeol started to move his hips, making him bounce on his cock. He could feel him so deep. 

He knew he couldn’t last any longer when his cock started to hit the right spot, and soon he cum on Chanyeol’s chest, while he could feel his boyfriend filling him. 

“ Merry Christmas, Chanyeol” he murmured, heavily breathing, resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“ Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
